Fear The Reaper
by Hailsbelles
Summary: Even as the adopted 'son' of the leader of a powerful coven, Zack still doesn't know much about what it means to be a blood sucker, except he gets a good kill out of it every once in a while. Apparently, there is a lot more of his primal instincts he still hasn't discovered in his new form. At least with Rachael around he won't be the only one confused out of his mind. vampire AU.
1. Chapter 1: Panic

Angels of Death Vampire AU

Chapter one: Panic

(Zack's POV)

June 2015

Zack was so fucking tired of watching the same damn people sulk around the too familiar alley ways.

After so long, all the druggies, hookers, and gang bangers just lost his interest. The only time he ever even gave them so much as a second glance was when he went so long without feeding that he had that hypnotic urge to slaughter.

Only when he was truly fending to kill did he go after such easy and gross tasting prey.

That shouldn't be a problem for a while though. Father Gray has been insistent that the coven lay low for a while. He was constantly shoveling those synthetic tasting cold bags of processed blood down everyone's throats to keep them at least semi satisfied.

The old fucker may be the high elder or whatever, but Zack still hated being told what to do. Yet, after all these years he has gotten use to the creep. He'd be damned though, if he listened to those other dipshits he had to live with.

Being out in the City was way better then trying to get some kind of peace around those quacks.

Zack had never stayed in one place for so long, it was weird but after a few years he actually got into a routine. At least up until Gray put an end to everyone's free range killing, a good chase and a blood bath would happen at least twice a week.

Now though, all he had left to do for entertainment was people watch. He had to stick to the back alleys most of the time, cause the closer to the inter city he got the happier people seemed and that really got his blood fucking boiling.

No one had any reason to be so god damn glad.

Most of the same lame ass people he was use to seeing stuck to the back alleys. If anyone new came in then they usually didn't last long.

After a while, Zack started giving nicknames to all the familiar faces, just for shits and giggles. One cheap hooker wore the brightest cakiest shit on her face, making her look like a fucking clown. He called her "Bozhoe", and thought that shit was pretty clever of him. He called another bitch that Bozhoe always picked a fight with over territory "Pumpkin" cause she calls every guy who bothered to look her way 'punkin'. Plus her ass resembled a big lumpy one. The wanna be-gang members and druggies he felt a little less creative with, going with things such as "can't shoot for shit", "Can't fight for shit", "sucks cock for shit" and "ugly as shit".

There was one person though, that seem to be newer to the alleys, but seemed to plan to stick around.

He had seen her more and more as the months progressed. Although he never left his perch on top of any given building or fire escape that he chose for the night, he could still tell that she didn't smell like a skank or druggie, at least not yet.

Plus she was way to fucking tiny and fragile looking to even be in one of the little pathetic gangs around here. He often found himself wondering how she got around all the other peeps in the back alleys. Could she fight or something? Was there some sort of memo he fucking missed about this brat?

One night he decided to follow her around to see what her deal was. She had always stuck to the shadows, which wasn't a problem for Zack. He could see her fine, and when she turned a corner more quickly than his leisurely pace on the roof tops, it didn't bother him. He could easily track her by her smell.

He really didn't bother to notice much about how she looked. She was pale and thin, he couldn't really guess her age cause of her baggy clothes. Her legs were long though, that much he could tell from her short ass shorts. Which farther confused him on how she was managing herself in a fucked up place like this. Her hair was light blond and there was a fuck ton of it. It lit her up like a candle even with minimal light.

She smelled like honey shampoo and laundry detergent, but there was a strong smell that told Zack exactly what she was trying to hide. He had initially thought it was weird that she wore such baggy long sleeves during such a warm part of the year. Not that he had room to talk, but not like temperature effected him much anyway.

He could easily detect the old coppery almost salty smell of the hematomas and blood clots usually consistent in fights or beatings. And by the way she skillfully avoided every living thing in the alleys, he really fucking doubted she had been willing to fighting anyone. Obviously she had had her ass handed to her on multiple occasions, but not out here.

He knew just about everyone by their smell, and knew where they were before ever seeing them. So he knew about the bruises and shit before, but now at least he had fed his curiosity enough to know the brat can't fight and there really wasn't anything special about her.

He had to admit she was pretty clever though. He guessed she has had a long time to practice, with coming out here almost every night for... what like months? A year or two? Shit, he doesn't have a clue anymore how or when time passes. He has been with the old fucker to damn long.

He lost interest for tonight. It didn't look like anyone was going to have a run in with her anytime soon. Nothing entertaining was going to happen. Boring.

It was getting close to dawn anyway, so he figured it was about time to head back to the fucking creep-fest house to get some sleep.

XXXXX

Zack was the only one in the coven who actually slept all day, which Gray commented on multiple occasions that it was "particularly stereotypical" of him.

This afternoon was, apparently, one of those occasions.

"tch, whatever" Zack mumbled, still groggy from sleep as he scratched the back of his head, making his already unruly bed head even wilder. He then opened the fridge to grab a baggie of red liquid.

He hoped he slept late enough to miss the Father's afternoon tea time, then maybe he could feed and mope around the grounds in peace.

He roughly flopped into the chair adjacent to Gray at the kitchen table, knowing that there would be no easy way out of a conversation with him now.

Gray raised a eyebrow, but was not surprised when Issac ripped the bag open with his teeth and began pouring its contents in his mouth. Some blood splattering around his mouth and onto his bandages as he squeeze the last of it in his fist.

"Maybe, Issac, if you go out more during the day, you could find yourself in a better mood or even start getting use to having the mortals around you without getting so... irritated."

"eh... listen, it may be easier for you and the others, old man, but I'm just not the type to be sitting around like some god damn spider in a web, like I don't know.. waiting on my food to just land in front of me and trap itself or whatever. You spend to much fucking time getting those idiots to trust you and shit before you get to feed off them. I actually enjoy the killing and the chasing more than the actual meal, but... anything is fucking better than these shitty bags. Ill tell you that fucking much."

It was so weird to him that the peeps Gray kept around his cathedral weren't put off with the way the Father looked. Although his face could be kind, most of the time it was like a stone statue. His eyes were so light and cloudy that they almost had no pupils. Even if the guy wasn't at his church or planning to be there that day, he was always wearing his robes or at least some sort of formal attire. He sometimes even gave Zack the creeps.

"I know you aren't satisfied Issac, but I want to thank you for at least keeping you activities to a minimum for so long. You have always been a man of your word."

"I told you I hate fuckin liars."

"Indeed you did." Father Gray began cleaning up the table, and handed Zack a crimson handkerchief from his pocket so he could to wipe his chin. Issac reluctantly took it knowing by now he had no choice. He roughly swiped it over his face, so he wouldn't drip on the floor, but didn't bother to much with it since he needed to put on fresh bandages and shower anyway. He stood from the table, tossing the cloth on the counter.

"gonna shower, later Gray." He pretended he didn't see Grays smirk as he left the kitchen.

XXXXX

Zack had most of the west wing of Gray's estate to himself, he still only felt comfortable taking off his bandages when he was in his room though.

It was fairly empty since he didn't care to have to many belongings, this was probably due to never having much during what Gray called his "first life" before he turned.

It was one of the master suites, so he could have his own connected bathroom and a balcony, to which he never really closed the door to. Always letting a breeze blow past the thin white curtains and over his dark marble floors. His large bed had four tall thick posts, which had noticeable chips and chunks missing, due to years of angry fits.

A large black scythe hung above a marble mantle over a dark wood fire place that had never been lit, at least as long as he had lived there.

The best thing about his huge bathroom was the shower. He spent a lot of time in there and thought about both of his lives. He never really bothered learning much about the coven, even after all these years. He often thought of many questions to ask about what he was, always meaning to ask Gray when he got out but without fail forgetting them as soon as he dried off.

The Worst thing about the bathroom was the big ass fucking mirror. It had its own wall, and every day he would see himself from head to toe. He has probably stood in front of the damn thing as long as he stands in the shower.

He tucked the towel around his waist and squared his shoulders. He started at his feet, then his legs, and up to his naval, all was mildly scared due to fighting in the streets. From there up though was the patches of shameful weakness that made him a monster long before he started feeding off of people.

Even when he glares at himself for what seems like hours and his wet hair drips puddles onto the floor, he can never bring himself to break the mirror. He doesn't even bother asking himself why that is.

XXXXX

September 2015

Zack hadn't stuck around his usual boring ass alleys for a little while, having decided to venture around the city. Over the years he found himself lazily doing this more times then he could count.

Gray told him that morning that activity still had to stay to a minimal, but he could let loose "just a bit".

Just thinking about a good chase and a bloody slaughter brought a creeping smile to his bandaged face.

This part of town had lots more lights, but a lot more bars too. Which means bar hoppers will be clinging onto each other and traveling in packs. And if Zack was only getting to have one good killing out of his system. He was going to make the fucking most of it, god damn it.

Lucky for him the booze in their blood stream didn't effect him anymore, but damn it fucks up the flavor. He didn't care to much though. He did think the chase and the killing was better then being fed anyway. Plus the drunk ones make the best faces! Stumbling over each other and pushing each other out of the way!

As soon as he heard the sloppy laughter and clunky steps of two couples, all four people obviously wasted, he almost busted out into manic laughter himself just from the anticipation.

The group of idiots rounded the corner of the alley way and he eagerly leaned his body off the the building, holding himself up with one arm on the ledge and feet planted against the building.

He bit his bottom lip to hold in the cackle building up in his chest as they stumbled over each other, till they made it a few feel past the building he was mounted on.

He moved so fast he practically materialized behind the first man and without a sound he sunk his knife into the guy's neck making it a much faster kill than a bite. He turned the man into a dry husk and dropped his hold on the corpse's shoulders. He watched it crumble to the ground before his meal could so much as gurgle his last breath.

When they heard the heavy thud of the body and the insane sound of Zack finally letting his laughter loose, the other three finally realized something was wrong and that their companion wasn't just a few steps behind anylonger.

They all seemed to sway as they turned, but when they saw the bandaged man, blood covering his hands, mouth, and knife. They screamed as their faces hilariously distorted. They found a sudden burst of sobriety that allowed them to find the coordination to run.

Zack was down right fucking giddy now!

One of the woman and the other man were smart enough to run in a direction leading to the Main Street, so Zack was forced to take them out as swiftly as the first. Disappointing. The other woman however ran deeper into the labyrinth of alleys.

Oh that was a treat, he would get to play after all.

He decided to steer her into a dead end, and quickened his pace to materialize infront of her. This caused her to stumble back and fall on her ass in surprise. She began to crawl backwards away from the crazed murderer. She quivered in fear and sweat covered her face.

"P...please.." She looked up to his smiling face and flenched away. "Don-don't kill me please!" She sobbed.

"Ah, no. I have a mighty mighty need woman! I'm gonna catch you and I'm gonna rip you apart!" He smirked and held up three fingers with one hand and casually flipped his knife into the air before catching it again with the other. This caused the blood on his weapon to sling and splatter onto her frantic face. "But I tell you what you stupid bitch, I'll be nice and give you three seconds to run."

"Three." One finger went down.

Her eyes rounded and she scrambled to get up and run away from him, unknowingly trapping herself.

Another finger down.

With the last finger Zack couldn't help but bounce on the balls of his feet. A new course of adrenaline pumping through the veins.

No fingers left.

He was on her in no time and sunk his fangs into her neck as she let out a coking scream that fell silent. But he was about full from the others and he wasn't done with the slashing yet. This time, he wanted to let the mortal live long enough to see the signs of the poisoning caused by being bitten by something like him.

He shoved her away from him making her stumble forward. Her hands went to her open wound and her knees hit the cement. The blood poured from between her fingers.

Finally, the scream of unrelenting pain started and the bite began to bubble and blister then spread up her face and down her arm.

He rolled his eyes and flung his knife, swiftly burying it to the hilt into her brain.

"Ugh, damn I was hoping the bitch would take the pain long enough for another chase... huh, maybe I'll try a dude with some gut on him next time." He thought out loud now that he was out of his blood thirsty haze, and stuffed his bloody hands into his pocket.

He used his foot against her head for leverage to retrieve his knife with one he sliced up her neck for good measure. He was going to sleep so fucking good tonight. He started his leisurely steps toward his home.

XXXXX

"FUCK!"

Zack sprung up in his bed, covered in ice water. His head snapped to the side of his bed when he heard the culprit snicker.

"EDDIE YOU CREEPY NECRO-DIPSHIT!" He bellowed lunging at the laughing brat, who swiftly twisted out of reach.

Issac ungracefully landed on the floor, water dripping into his face from his hair. He glared at the young ginger boy, who bent over to continue his fits of giggles.

"Couldn't-I I'm sorry Zack, I couldn't help it! You left your door unlock for the first time in years!"

Zack snorted. "Whatever you little fucker, but you have to clean my wet ass sheets now. You are lucky I can't slash you, cause I sure as shit want to with that goofy grin you got."

"Sure, sure, it was worth it though! Anyway...ahem, Gray sent me up to knock and wake you up." Eddie calmly spoke although his push to quell his giggles and steps of caution away from the larger man made it obvious that he knew Zack was serious in his threat. It was only the past few years that the bandaged man had the will power not to kill anyone in Gray's coven without the order to do so and Eddie knew he could only test the envelope so far.

"Why?" Zack said as he got up off his floor and headed to his bathroom.

Eddie leaned against the wall next to Zack's bathroom after the door was closed and audibly locked. "He doesn't want to wait on your report of your latest hunt." His tone now devoid of the childish joking tone from before and was now filled with total seriousness.

Zack grunted as he stripped his clothes and bandages to express that he had heard and understood.

"Kay." Eddie said with a sense of finality.

Zack listened to the younger man's steps leaving the room and finally the wing of the house completely.

He exited his bathroom and smirked at the fact the Eddie had went through the trouble to shut his bedroom door on the way out. He guesses everyone in the house came to some silent civil agreement a few years back. They were still a group of creeps, but at least they all generally stayed out of each other's hair.

Zack rewrapped his body and slipped on some old jeans and his clean hoodie. Gray had long ago stopped trying to convince him to dress like the others, in their dark formal attire. He had a few suits in his closet, but he doubted they would be used anytime soon.

He left his room and slipped his hands into his pants pockets, not bothering with shoes. He glanced at the time on the black grandfather clock at the top of the marble stairs. It was time for Gray's morning tea, so he knew where to find him.

It didn't take long for him to get a nose full of dark brewed tea and sugar cubes.

"Yo"

Zack spotted Gray, same as always, sitting in the kitchen.

"Good morning Isaac, come sit." Gray greeted with a head nod as he looked up from his tea.

Zack sat down and decided to get straight to business.

"It was around 2:30 am, behind some 3rd street bars. Two males and a female I stabbed in the neck to drink. One female ran farther into the alley and I bit her. She didn't last long so I took her out with a stab to the head. Before I left I made sure to cut up her neck to hide the marks."

Gray looked to him as if he was taking mental notes then he nodded.

"Very nice, I hope you had a good time Isaac. I just worry that it wasn't much of a meal. Please drink some filtered blood today."

"Eh, I will. For now I'm going to go catch some extra Z's if that's all ya need."

"That will be all, thank you."

Zach turned to leave but stopped at the arched doorway when he heard Gray.

"Oh and Isaac, please take it easy when you plan your retaliation on Edward."

Zack smirked and grunted in response as he headed out of the kitchen.

XXXXX

October 2015

Boring. Zack groaned as he rolled to his side on a landing of the back alley fire escape. He figured staring at the night sky would somehow make him less moody than he had been lately. Maybe he would take up watching tv back at home to pass the time instead. He huffed hot air in frustration.

Suddenly he sat up, there was a weird smell. It was familiar but different at the same time.

He silently crept up the rest of the way to the top of the building to investigate. He moved from building to building until he knew it was just below.

"Huh." He said to himself.

His brows furrowed together, he knew it was the same girl. The blond hair, pale skin, honey shampoo, and laundry detergent. He didn't smell any particularly fresh injurys, instead some other scent clouded his mind. It was stronger than any of their surrounds as it wafted off of her.

He decided he would watch her like last time, causally and lazily tracking her. This time though, instead of curiosity it was confusion that motivated him. For some reason he needed to know what was different.

This new smell was sweet and rich. It reminded him of the time he stole a piece of red cake with some kind of white icing from a backery when he was on the streets. The memory made his mouth slightly water.

She seemed to move with much more conference than before, only pausing to question her movements for the most suspicious of sounds instead of jumping at every rat and feral cat. When compared to the other empty headed fucks around here, he was almost impressed with her.

He was starting to feel reluctant to follow her to closely though. That smell was starting to become strangely overwhelming.

He knew he recently fed, but he suddenly felt fucking starved. His senses sharpened, pupils dilated for better vision, finger nails sharpened, and his fangs lengthened. He was ready for a hunt he didn't plan on having. If she _smelled_ like that, she just had to _taste_ like that, right?

He paused there on the rooftop.

 _Shiiit,_ he could _hear it..._ he could fucking _hear her blood._

It was rushing and flowing all through her veins and arteries. That has to be the smell, but how could her damn blood change so damn much from last time? No ones blood smelled this strong or was this loud. It was like it was just begging to be sucked out of her.

Zack was starting to sweat underneath his bangages, for the first time in a long time he was starting to feel warm enough to strip off his hoodie. He didn't even know if he could possibly hold off his hunger for a chase. He has been desperate to feed before, but this was different. It was like he he would just fall apart if he didn't at least get a taste of her.

This time had nothing to do with the joy he got from slaughtering someone, there was something about this chick's blood that was driving him insane in a totally new way. His breathing became harder as he neared the edge of the roof and peered over. She had her back to him, standing in the center of a four- way intersection created by the buildings.

She leaned all her weight on one hip and crossed her arms. She seemed to be deep in thought. He noticed now that she no longer wore large baggy clothes, and her fitted shirt and shorts showed that although petite she had some slight curves.

Her long hair swayed with her movements as she looked at her surroundings. This caused an influx of that fucking smell to wash over him.

He felt drunk and dased, but most of all _hungry_.

She chose her route and as soon as her body submerged into the darkness, he stepped off the ledge. He didn't even bother concealing the loud sound of his boots connecting with the cement behind her.

It was like every second was stretched out into an enternity, everything seemed to happen so fast yet in slow motion at the same time.

He didn't give her a chance to manage more than a surprised "humph" before her back collided with his chest. He fisted her hair with one hand to swiftly elongate her neck to make room as he firmly gripped her shoulder with the other. With a pensive grunt he finally sunk his teeth into the base of her creamy looking neck.

He heard a fearful noise slip from her and his eyes closed. His mouth filled with warm liquid as he drew it past his lips.

 _Fuck._

It really did taste just as good, if better, than it smelt. He didn't know if he would ever get enough. His head started deliciously swimming and his limbs started to tingle.

She sounded like she choked on a surprised breath when he locked her in place against him. His one arm under hers and pressed tightly across her abdomen, the other hand still gripping her hair. His chest felt like it vibrates against her back.

He hadn't realized that he had forced them to step closer to the wall that was now just ahead. When he began to slowly draw his second mouth full, savoring the flavor, he felt something strange. His eyes burst open, yet he didn't falter in his feeding. She had one hand gently, like a feather, resting over his own bandaged one, that was braces against her midsection. Her other was infront of them, fingers spread over the bricks of the building.

His brows stitch together in confusion, but he ignored it in favor of his next gush of her blood. He felt her press back into his chest, causing his enlongated claw like nails to press into her skin in fear of her trying to flee.

She whimpered and her breath and heart beat changed to something he knew to sound close to fear, but he still couldn't identify. She moved to press into him again, this would have annoyed the hell out of him if it weren't for the haze of bliss he was tasting and feeling. He could feel more warmth and life bleeding into him than ever before.

He knew in this length of time he could have normally went through at least a dozen bodies if he wanted, but he wanted to take his time with this one. The flavor was just to good. What made her taste so god damn _nice._

Suddenly he felt a stabbing pain in his head shaddering his moment of bliss. It was almost like what he remembered a brain freeze use to feel like. This caused him to slow his drinking even more. Even faltering a little. His change in behavior urged another whimper from the woman.

He ignored her as he kept his grip on her and raised his head to quell his growing headache. He looked down to see two pink agrivated puncture wounds on the base of her otherwise flawless neck. Upon seeing the blood starting to seep out and over her shoulder, he couldn't stop himself from licking it up and over his bite marks. She shivered and made hushed squeakie sounds.

He remembered his nails and in fear of any waste of her blood, he quickly shifted her shirt above where his hand had gripped. There was a puncture and some scratches there. They contrasted starkly against her creamy stomach as he lapped at those too, far to quickly for her to try to stop him.

She suddenly made a noise quite louder than the others she had made as he straightened himself behind her again. He looked down at her as he slowly started to come out of his blood drunk haze, and wondered why she was so damn weird. He looked at her neck expecteding the venom to kick in soon, but instead of signs of agonizing depreciation of flesh, he saw nothing but two light _scars_ where his teeth had been.

What the hell?

He released all hold on her and watched as she hit the ground with her knees, still facing away from him and now with both palms of her hands sliding down the wall with her. Then she made the same noise again, yet quieter.

He inhaled in confusion and his eyes threatened to bluge out of his sockets. She had moaned. There was a _very_ different musky sweet smell than from before and he started to step backwards with a mixer of surprise and panic brewing under his bandages.

"..did you just.." his voice was low and thick and he cleared his throat but fuck he couldn't say it.

She jumped like she had forgotten he was there. She turned just enough for him to her blue eyes big and round with surprise, eyebrows pinched in confusion, cheeks flushed, and nose pink from a blush. Her mouth opened and then her face morphed into a face of realization. She looked like she just woke up from a dream.

Zack was so confused and he didn't know what he should do. He should just kill her, but he didn't know with the weird expressions on her face. He could feel himself start to really panic.

He ran as fast as he could back to Gray's estate.

As soon as he made it to the large front doors, he bursted through and sprinted to find the priest.

"GRAY! GRAAAY!"

what the fuck. what the fuck. what the fuck.

Zack waited at the bottom of the stairs of the east wing, knowing Gray had to be up there. As he was pulling at his hair with both hands, trying to steady his breathing. He heard the father hurriedly decending the last fight of stairs, being uncharacteristicly loud in his steps.

"Isaac? My son, what is the matter? What has happened?"

XXXXX

(Gray POV)

He gripped the young man's shoulders to guide him to look at his face. Isaac lifted his head and gripped Gray's arms in return.

The high elder was stunned to still silence upon seeing Zack's expression. His eyes were wide with sheer panic, tears pricked in the corners. His mouth opened and closed, as if wanting to say everything and nothing at once.

Even after so many years knowing Isaac Foster, he had never seen him like this.

Then he smelled the blood, noticed that his fangs and claws were still extended. Obviously he had just fed, yet a messy eater like Isaac would be covered in blood. Right now there was absolutely no visible sign of it on him what so ever.

He wondered for a second, what meal could cause such a sudden and drastic change in him?

He suddenly got a whiff off Isaac that was _very_ female and _very_ intimate.

 _Oh_.

Well that certainly could. Gray forced himself not to form a knowing smirk in favor of trying to calm Isaac's emotions.

Obviously finding what he wanted to say, the priest listened to the panicked man squiver out.

"Really Gray... _w- what the fuck?"_


	2. Chapter two: No fuckin' way

**Author's note:**

 **Gotta say guys, if you are still interested in this story and actually read this, I have to admit I thought uploading this story was some sort of fever dream I had last year.**

 **Well, like most fanfiction authors, lots of stuff going on with family and school and such. Thank you so much for the kind words and follows and all that. All the love to ya! Now let's get on with it.**

Angels of Death Vampire AU

Chapter two: No fuckin' way

(Zack's POV)

October 2015

Zack couldn't remember when he was this god damn winded.

He felt like he could damn near passing out, almost like the old bastard would have to hold him up. He decided instead of shoving the hands on his shoulders off like normal, he would use them to keep steady and not flop his ass on the floor like a dramatic bitch.

When he finally looked at the priest, he saw a flash of pure shock run across his normally emotionless face. Then Gray's eyebrows scrunched together, and his eyes drifted to peer over Zack's head in deep thought. It was like he was trying to solve one of those dumb ass crossword puzzles he sometimes stares at while drinking his tea.

Zack was inclined to stare at the marble floors as his hyperventilation turned to strained heavy breaths, so he missed the other man's moment of realization.

Though weak shallow breaths Zack forced his neck to crane up and look to the only man that could possibly explain what just happened.

"Really Gray… _w- what the fuck?_ "

He saw as Gray opened his mouth to tell him something but was interrupted by the devil herself stomping and shrieking towards them into the foyer.

"DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING YOU IDIOT OR DO SLOPPY BASTARDS LIKE YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO READ A DAMN CLOCK!"

Her shitty pink and blond hair was splayed in all directions and she wore a black satin robe, but the thigh high black latex boots and the little red whip still in her gloved hand meant she was not fooling anyone that she was up in her wing getting her beauty sleep.

Zack took this opportunity to roughly shove off Gray.

He was going to solve one fucked up problem at a time and right now a good brawl sounded a hell of a lot better than figuring out the twilight zone bullshit he just went through.

His long pissed off strides met with Cathy's and they met in the middle of the white marble foyer. They stood nose to nose glaring into each other's challenging eyes. Both sets of fist flexing by each of their sides, but no claws were out yet.

Zack hated being so close to this bitch, in his opinion, she was a sadist-masochist whore and she stank. He could smell the results of her luring her 'lovely sinners' up to her many bedrooms of torcher with promises of erotic fantasies.

Which he can't technically get her on lying for that, it just wasn't exactly their fantasies she was fulfilling. She would let them get their fill and she would get her's, with a lot of fucked up shit in between. Most of her little pets were either married or politicians, who she could easily black mail with all their sins to keep quiet about her special diet.

While Zack and the others had to deal with the trail of the same stink she wore, and her playthings left behind as they took the walk of shame across the grounds.

The ones that never make it off the grounds, well those bastards are the real sinners, and Cathy can't help but keep them around. Whether they are alive or dead, no one really cares to ask. The only reason the coven knew as much as they did was because she can't seem to shut the fuck up about it.

Zack couldn't help a crazed smile and the barely contained laugh as he bowed up farther into Cathy's face and leaned over close to her ear. That way she could see how close he truly was to losing his cool tonight. He saw the angry creases in between her brows disappear and he knew she saw the threat in his eyes reflecting at her between his bandages.

And how fucking close she was to being god damn dust in the wind, even if it meant that he would no longer have a pot to piss in.

His words were a growl, through gritted teeth and almost giddy, and even as she continued to remain there unflinching, both Zack's and Gray's sharp eyes could see the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Heh, you know I would sure _love_ to tear a nasty skank like you to pieces…but I don't think I could stand the _smell_ long enough to do it."

He leaned away from her but didn't take a step back and belted out a manic cackle. Cathy remained still and cleared her throat.

"Y-you are one to talk, always sulking around in those disgusting bandag- "

Gray placed a firm hand on her shoulder, guiding her to step away from Zack.

Zack had stopped his fit of laughter and glared at Grey like a rabid dog, who just watched someone reach for his next meal.

Even with an equally as violent look as Cathy received, Grey still managed to relax himself and his voice.

"Isaac, you must not allow yourself to get distracted. You have more pressing matters at hand."

Cathy seemed confused as to what the hell Zack could possibly have going on that would be considered pressing. She looked between him and Grey hoping to qual her curiosity with an answer.

Zack's did not physically relax, but the priest could see in his eyes that the threat had dimmed, and his rage was swept to the back of his mind once again.

Grey let go of Cathy then and put his full attention on Isaac, ignoring her, much to her annoyance.

"We are running out of time my son."

"What the fuck are you talking about you old fucker? If you know what the hell is going on with this bitch, then tell me damn it! I am freakin' the fuck out here!"

At the mention of a woman Cathy became even more confused and frustrated that there wasn't more information offered up to her. She wasn't going to be able to stand this much longer. So, she moved around Grey and put up her palms towards each of the men, determined to get answers for herself.

"Okay, hold up, did _Isaac Foster_ actually fuck up and get a woman?"

She shifted all her weight to one leg and placed one index finger against the side of her puckered lips and the other on her hip for a made for TV dramatic affect.

"That's it! You are DEAD YOU STUPID NOSEY BITCH!"

Zack was past his limit and lunged for Cathy. She saw him coming from the corner of her eye, so she turned and took a defensive stance, her claws and fangs extended in an instant and she let out a hiss. They were both ready to fight like feral cats.

But just before Zack could collide with Cathy, Grey materialized between them. His irritated expression directed towards Zack. He was so surprised by the man's sudden appearance that he immediately jerked back as if burned.

Cathy lowered her claws and closed her mouth as Zack's ass hit the floor.

"What the fuc- "

Grey's voice boomed throughout the whole mansion, with a sense of finality, irritation and authority, that would cause even Zack to tuck tail, rattled through every door and every window. His jaw clenched and he looked down with pale eyes to meet Zack's wide golden ones.

" _Isaac Foster_ , there is much for you to do and you will _not_ miss this opportunity. For you and for _my coven_ , I will ensure that you do not completely make a _fool_ of yourself. And as for you _Miss Ward_."

Cathy's eyes bulged and her mouth hung open as her high elder turned his head to look at her.

"You will go back to your quarters, and you will stay out of _Isaac's_ affairs."

She closed and opened her mouth a few times but did not protest. Cathy swallowed thickly and turned around to swiftly walked down the corridor towards the north side of the estate.

Once the steady clicking of her heels sounded far enough away to where she could no longer eavesdrop, Grey turned back to the man still on the ground.

"My son, I know you do not know as much as you should about your new form. It has been many years now and it is time that you learned more. In the circumstances we find ourselves in now, I suggest you start learning quickly."

Grey paused and waited for Zack to bring himself back to full height off the ground.

"I do not know if you are concerned for the woman you fed upon or not, but I will tell you that you should be. She is in danger for however long she is away from you and your care, and that is something you should be very concerned about."

"Heh? Hold on a minute, why the fuckin hell would I be worried about some freaky bitch that seems to get off to almost fucking dying?"

"You recall that myself and the others rarely get our blood directly form the flesh correct?"

"Yea, you just somehow get peeps to drain themselves through a cut or something, so the bite doesn't fuck them up."

"Yes, that is how we all keep our disciples alive. Our bites produce a venom that acts as an acid that decimates a mortal's flesh. But I assume I can say that this particular woman did not react the same as others you have bitten?'

"Well yeah, the freak seemed to almost like it. And her neck was fine after."

"Did you close her wounds after you were done?"

"I guess, didn't mean to. Just didn't want to waste the shit cause it… uh tasted different."

Zack's pink tinted cheeks were mostly concealed beneath his bandages, but it still wasn't missed by Grey.

"That is all natural Isaac, she is different to you than all our disciples are to us. As a summary of the lesson I will give you when time isn't as pressing, this woman is meant to sustain your hunger as your sole source of blood. You, in turn, are to be her sole protector. Your new role started as soon as you sealed your commitment to her, by feeding off her."

This caused Isaac's lip to snarl up in disgust that someone would actually bother to bring up something so fucking stupid.

"Okay, fuck you Grey and fuck that! I don't owe anything to anyone! Especially some little runt bitch out in the back allies!"

The priest's brow scrunched up in concern, and the realization that the young man really was going to make this as hard as possible on everyone involved.

"You will woefully regret the decision to just turn away form this. You will only bring great pain onto her and onto yourself. She is very vulnerable now; she will be stuck in a haze until the contract between you two is completed and she is accepted into your coven."

"Whatever, I don't give a rat's ass, you old cocksucker!"

Grey set his mouth in a thin line.

Wishing this day would be over, so his headache would disappear, Zack turned away from his concerned and disappointed father. He stuck his middle fingers in the air and held them up for the man to see until he rounded the corner.

Fuck that little shit for being such a freak, and fuck Grey for thinking that he should be some bitches guard dog.

He roughly rubbed at his bandaged face and mumbled to himself in frustration as he ascended the stairs leading to his suite.

"..so fucked. Everything is so fucked and I am fucked. Nothing is making fucking sense and its pissing me the hell off!"

Right before he made it to his door, his frustration got the best of him. He punched the wall of the corridor hard enough to make a crater, but not hard enough that the bastard father would make him repair it. He heard a hardy knock as he did so, instead of the usual sounds of splintering wood. He must have hit a stud. Before that might have hurt or even broken his hand.

He kicked in his already ajar bedroom door, and almost took comfort in the fact that the only smell in the room was his.

He didn't have to deal with the shitty stank of the back allies, of the creeps he shared the estate with, or fucking weird freaky cake smelling blonde bitches.

What was kind of damn cake did she smell like again?

She smelt like red cake with white icing in those fancy ass bakeries. But her taste was totally different.

Zack felt like he could possibly never be hungry again. Her blood warmed and coated his insides like he might actually be an actual real person. Not that he ever was a real person in the first place.

He sulked over to his bed, brows stitched together as he thought. With a frown on his face he lazily plopped his ass down into his comforters and then rested his elbows on his knees.

Something felt off, he still had the buzz he felt when he was drinking from her, but something wasn't right. He hung his head down and dug the heels of his hands into his eye sockets to fight off a migraine.

He was full.

He shouldn't be feeling so empty and meaningless. Well more so than normal.

He was starting to get a massive headache, and despite that cool fall air blowing past his open curtains, he was sweating like fucking crazy. Although usually uncomfortable, the only option he seemed to have was sleeping without his bandages.

So, he roughly shrugged off his hoody with his shirt and kicked off his boots. Once he kicked out of his pants and socks in one go, he started unraveling his hands. He was used to the mechanical act of raveling and unraveling, so his mind was always empty in these moments.

It left him free to think about another's skin besides his own. Without warning he could practically feel the way her skin felt beneath his lips. The way her soft stomach quivered as his tongue glided across it. The way her light fingers sweetly ran across his bandaged and burned ones. How her thumb had found a patch of his uncovered flesh and gently drew circles on it even as he clawed into her midsection.

"AH- such a fucking weirdo, me and her!"

He snapped out of his haze and threw his now unraveled bandages into the corner of the room aggressively. He gritted his teeth and decided he was determined to get this girl out of his mind and never bother with it again.

Usually he could sleep pretty well, passing out from exhaustion or just plain boredom. But the buzzing in his limbs just wouldn't let him relax. Living on the streets caused him to get use to never getting the luxury of having a relaxing sleep, but god damn he has gotten to sleep better in between two trashcans three feet from a half dead druggie.

After tossing and turning in frustration for what seemed like an hour, he fell into a restless and tense sleep.

XXXXX

Zack has had some fucking nightmares; some shit your pants type of shitty fucking dreams.

This shit, he just couldn't understand. It was so confusing that he couldn't bring himself to think hard enough to realized it wasn't fucking real.

She ate like shit, all sugar. He would come in the kitchen and she would be baking some fancy ass cookies she found the recipe for on the internet. It was all so hazy, but it felt normal.

They would fight, but his fangs and claws never came at her. He wasn't very good at fighting any other way, so she would talk herself into winning any argument. She never bragged though.

Sometimes he would actually apologies.

Even for things he knew wasn't his fault. He could feel in that moment that there was nothing he could have fucking done about it. He would still hold her as her tears soaked his chest and her legs would curl around his and he would tell her over and over again how sorry he was. Then he could kiss her on the top of her head, or anywhere he could reach without disturbing her so she could sob as much as she would like.

She touched him a lot too. He could see flashes of time and time again, where she would rest her hand on his chest or bring her palm to his cheek. Her big blue eyes would stare straight back into his when she did this. Sometimes she would have tears in her eyes and sometimes not.

And then he saw her standing with her back to him. She was nervously rocking her weight from one leg to the other in front of the manor's grand dark wood fireplace near the front entrance. The flames, as tall as her, framed her body in the dark room. The heavy front door shut behind him, and at the sound she spun herself around. When her eyes meet him, he could hear her breath hitch. She ran to him so fast that she nearly tripped over herself, causing him, in the moment he thought she might fall, to nearly lunge forward to catch her.

By the time she was halfway to him, tears started to fall, and when she collided with his chest and wrapped her arms around his midsection, her face was already soaked.

She lifted her head to look at him and rest her chin in the center of his chest.

Then, she _smiled_.

It wasn't like the complacent polite upward turn of her lips, that he saw when he was with her before. No, this smile was wide and crinkled her eyes. She opened her mouth and all other sound was washed away as he looked down at her in shock. He watched her mouth as the sweetest sound, so delicious he could hardly hold himself back, slipped out between her lips in a breathless whisper.

"Zack"

He could feel his heart stop.

Then everything went black, and all he could hear was agonizing relentless screaming. It was so like the screams caused by the venom in his bites, but this time is was her.

He started to sweat, to panic, but everything was black. It was all a big void, everywhere he looked and everywhere he turned. He couldn't track where the sound was coming from. It felt like it was everywhere. It shook the ground under him.

The screams didn't only curdle his blood, but it made him want to die. She sounded like she wanted to die. It sounded like death was the only thing she could hope for.

Then suddenly, she was there, and the screams didn't let up.

He could see her; she was just a few feet away. He couldn't move. He couldn't even so much as blink his eyes, like they were perinatally glued open so he would have to see what was happening to her.

Dark sharp hands were coming out of the void. Everywhere but her mouth and eyes were covered with them. They dug their long nails into her flesh and her blood streamed between all their fingers.

Her dull panicked and pained eyes finally found him. Once they did, the meaning of her screams came into words.

With broken words and a hoarse throat, she started to beg.

"Zach..please… God please… Kill. Me."

She kept saying it over and over. Pleading for death like so many have pleaded for their life to him. She wouldn't shut up, no matter how many times he tried to scream at her to. He couldn't block it out either. He couldn't stand this much longer.

Everything just kept getting hotter and hotter. He was in fucking hell, is this what this shit was? It had to be he was deep at the bottom of the devil's shitter and-

XXXXX

He threw his guts up over the edge of his bed before he could so much as open his eyes. Then after dry heaving for few minutes, he forced himself off the bed.

He was beyond pissed.

"FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"

It was awful, he could feel those hands all over. He could still see them on her and it made him want to kill anything attached to them.

He started pulling drawers out of the dresser and onto the floor, all while cursing and raging.

"FUCK!"

"Looking for these my son? You always forget to replenish your stockpile."

Zack turned to his bedroom door and saw the priest with fresh bandages in his outstretched hand. He stomped over with fury in his eyes and snatched them up and spoke through grinding teeth.

"Fuck. You."

As he continued to angerly bandage himself up and get half ass dressed, Grey watched calmly.

Just before stepping out onto the balcony, Zack backtracked, reached up, and ripped his large black scythe off the wall. It's iron supports clanged on the floor. Again though, he was stopped from stepping out, this time by Grey's words.

"You must know that she will not remember anything from the time you first bit her till the moment she is excepted into the coven. Also, do not fear the chance of not finding her. Our kind has a talent for finding what belongs to us. I will have your suite in order by the time you get back."

"Tch"

It took a matter of seconds, once he was off the estate, for Zack to pick up her scent. Before he could even think about how to find her, he already did.

He stood on one middle class suburban house that sat across from another and watched as herds of teenagers in ridiculous costumes paraded around for each other's attention or solely as a result of their intoxication. The lights and music from across the street were so fucking annoying that he wanted to take a second go at vomiting. A fucking Halloween party, but he knew she was in there.

He took a glance down at himself and saw that Grey didn't bother telling him that all the had on was his bandages, pants, and boots.

"…what a fuckin' bitch."


End file.
